1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound absorber, in particular for an engine of an aircraft, comprising a base body and a tongue connected to the base body. Furthermore, the invention relates to a sound absorber assembly comprising at least two of the aforementioned sound absorbers. In addition, the invention is directed to an engine, in particular for an aircraft, comprising such a sound absorber and/or such a sound absorber assembly.
2. Background Information
Sound absorbers are provided for absorbing noises that occur, and are used, inter alia, in engines of aircraft in order to minimize disruptive noises produced by the engine. On the one hand, this increases passenger comfort and reduces the noise pollution of the environment. Also, sound sources may produce undesired resonances that can be minimized by means of sound absorbers. In order to provide as-efficient a sound absorption as possible, the sound absorbers are supposed to absorb sound over a broad band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,349A discloses a sound absorber having a cuboid-shaped basic structure into which a funnel-shaped dividing element is installed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,710 describes a sound absorption panel. DE 10 2011 008 920 A1 and DE 25 06 472A1 also show sound absorbers with a funnel-shaped dividing element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,892A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,682B2 disclose sound absorbers that use a Helmholtz resonator for sound absorption.